Animal I have Become
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Song fic to the Three Days Grace song Animal I Have Become.  Set in 2008 movie-verse.


Hulk: Animal I Have Become

**I can't escape this ******

**So many times I've tried.**

**But I'm still caged inside.**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare.**

**I can't control myself.**

Hunched over, fighting to keep his pulse below 200, Bruce Banner's tears streaked down his face. He wasn't who he used to be. He could never be him again.

Bruce still didn't know what had happened. That green light shone into his eyes... then his brain boiled, and he lost his grip on thinking. The only thing he could do was get out- out of that tiny room, out of the bright lights, away from the loud noises.

No matter how much he tried not to think about it, the unwanted thoughts crept into his head.

_Betty's in the hospital because of you, Bruce, _they whispered, and Bruce had to believe them. It was his fault. He had become that...

Animal. That was the only word for it, besides monster.

**So what if you can see.**

**The darker side of me.**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become.**

**Help me believe.**

**It's not the real me.**

**Somebody help me tame this animal.**

Months later, and Bruce still can't get a handle on the creature lurking inside of him. He wants to... he wants to so bad. But of course, what he want's is impossible. He wanted to be cured, he wanted to see Betty, he wanted to go HOME. But he couldn't out run himself. He couldn't lie and say everything was fine.

If he could, Bruce would go back in time and hit the off switch, make sure that THAT day had never happened... and as long as he was imagining things could be different, he could close his eyes... and pretend that he was going back to Betty tonight, to hold her close to him, tell her he loves her as much as he could.

**I can't escape myself.**

**So many times I've lied.**

**But there's still rage inside.**

**Somebody get me through this night mare.**

**I can't control myself.**

**So what if you can see**.

**The darker side of me**.

He needed to see Betty. She could always make everything better. She could take this, this, monster he had become and she would help him see it wasn't him. She could help him see that this is just a nightmare. She would help. But of course, he couldn't go back. Bruce had no idea if she still loved him or not, but he wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

**No one will never change this animal I have become.**

**Help me believe**.

**It's not the real me**.

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**.

**Help me believe**.

**It's not the real me**.

**Somebody help me tame this animal.**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**.

Five months without incident. Five months he had managed to keep his pulse below 200. Five months since the thing had taken over his mind, since the dreams had returned. But in one night, that all went down the drain.

Why? _WHY?_

For once, Bruce didn't have any answers for the hundreds of questions bouncing through his head.

**I can't control myself**.

**Somebody wake me from this night mare.**

"It's okay. It's just the rain." The words she spoke kept him partially sane, but the noises and lights were beyond his control. So all he could do was sit quietly, listen to her sooting words, and hope that he'll wake up in the morning in his own body, that this was all just a nightmare.

**I can't escape this ******

**So what if you can see**.

**The darker side of me**.

**No one will ever change this animal I have beome**.

**Help me believe**.

**It's not the real me**.

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**.

**Help me believe**.

**It's not the real me**.

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**.

**This animal I have become**.

"I don't want to control it. I want to get rid of it." Nothing, besides the many times he told Betty he loved her, and been more true than that statement. What does it matter if Betty had seen him explode into a green beast? What does it matter if Betty thought he was still in there somewhere? No one would ever tame this hulk lurking inside of him.

**A/N: ...Meh. It jumps all over the place and is really choppy. And don't you dare contradict me, Marie. Or you Tyler, if you're reading this(but thanks for the tips, Tyler!).**


End file.
